


A Dead Man's Words

by orphan_account



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mild Spoilers, One-Sided Love, dying letter, letter read after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you do not know whether or not you will live, you feel the need to place your mark upon the world. A book, a song, or a letter. A letter to one so dear that you would sacrifice the world for their sake. For without them, no life has meaning.





	

Dear Leon, 

If you're reading this, then Lin Fa would have given this to you after the event of my death. As far as things are looking now, that death has a few likely causes. If the Sechs and their leader were the cause of my downfall, then do not worry. They will try to use my body for its power by drawing runes from it. However, they will not be successful. I am far to stubborn for that. 

I am writing this letter in order to tell you some things that I have never truly been able to say. When I have said it, the words have been thrown aside as mere jokes. I understand your reasoning, although your response caused far more hope than I would have liked. Especially when I knew it would only end in your laughter. 

I am writing this letter the day before I go to fight. I know it is dangerous. I know that it is likely that I will never return. With that in mind, I have written letters to everyone in town. Yours, of course, was first. I have some things to confess. 

1\. I am truly in love with you.  
I know that you have thought that I was kidding, or teasing. I know that you could never love me back. However, you were and are my first and only love. Why that is, I cannot say. However, it is true. It is funny how life works. 

2\. I do not blame you for not returning my feelings.  
I am, after all, a man. I would never expect you to share my preferences. Nothing that has happened is in anyway your fault. 

3\. Xaoi Pai likes you.  
She confessed it to me once. I told her I would not tell a soul as long as I was alive. I have kept that promise. Now that I am gone, please take care of her and try to love her. You need a strong woman in your life. You need her. 

The sun is rising now, and I am rereading what I have written. I do hope you can move on with your life. I also hope that you, my friend, will never forget me. I will surely never forget you. 

I have heard a tale that those who die become stars in the sky. I believe I will, as well. Come to the observatory on clear nights, so you can see me. I will be watching out for you. I promise. 

~Lest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago and I'm not too proud of it. I don't want to delete it, so I decide to just orphan it instead.


End file.
